The Great Game of sorts
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Sherlock et John sont une fois de plus dans une situation délicate - et improbable - et le grand détective n'est pas très sûr de la marche à suivre. Heureusement, son fidèle colocataire est là pour l'épauler.


**Ah, fandom Sherlock... ! Je te délaisse beaucoup ces derniers temps, mais ne t'en fais pas, ta place dans mon cœur est toujours bel est bien là.**

 **Bonjour, donc, fandom Sherlock !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vous propose cette petite crack-fic absolument absurde, que j'ai écrite en l'honneur de ma bien-aimée NALOU ! Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour :) Le rire, c'est important, et j'espère que ce texte aura cet effet - et que cette année de plus t'apportera beaucoup de bonheur :)**

 **Je remercie la merveilleuse Nauss pour la bêta de cette fic !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

 **oOo**

« OUCH ! » cria John alors que Sherlock s'écrasait sur lui, le plaquant contre le sol dallé.

La sensation de chute avait été de courte durée, et le choc rude. Le détective se redressa, tentant de ne pas piétiner son compagnon plus que nécessaire, puis lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

 _« Oups »_ , fit une voix, résonnant comme à travers des hauts parleurs.

Sherlock leva les yeux dans l'espoir de comprendre qui avait parlé, mais rien n'indiquait la provenance du son. Où venaient-ils d'atterrir, et qu'y faisaient-ils ? À côté de lui, John semblait tout aussi perturbé, et se frottait le genou.

« Sherlock, on est où ? »

Sans répondre, il examina ce qui les entourait. Un couloir, apparemment, au sol carrelé de jaune pâle et aux parois lambrissées d'un acajou chaleureux. Rien de vraiment remarquable. Perplexe, il allait faire un pas vers le bout du vestibule, où il apercevait une porte ouverte, lorsque la voix reprit.

 _« Attends ! »_

Sherlock se sentit cloué sur place, et lança un regard effaré à John. Au loin, un grondement retentit.

« _Voilà. Le jeu commence._

\- Le jeu ? Quel jeu ?! Qui êtes vous ? » exigea de savoir Sherlock.

Aucune réponse ne vint, alors il fit signe à un John toujours éberlué de le suivre. Il parcourut les larges dalles, un pas, deux, trois, quatre, et s'arrêta. Quelque chose clochait.

« Sherlock, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'on fait là ? s'impatienta John.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, grinça le détective. Je…"

Comment étaient-ils arrivés, déjà ? Avant de s'écrouler sur le carrelage ? _Concentre-toi, bon sang_ , se fustigea-t-il en se massant les tempes, mais ses souvenirs restèrent désespérément vierges.

Un nouveau grondement les fit sursauter, et ils entendirent des pas non loin.

« Sherlock, fit John en se pinçant l'arête du nez, si tu pouvais trouver un Némésis qui ne s'amuse _pas_ à nous coller dans des situations foireuses, ça serait _génial_.

\- Je ne sais pas qui nous a amenés ici, John », répondit le détective, haïssant sa voix incertaine.

Il avait l'impression d'être de retour à Baskerville. Le doute l'envahissait.

Plusieurs coups de tonnerre plus tard, ils avaient avancé, entendant d'autres voix, d'autres pas que les leurs sans rencontrer personne dans les couloirs interminables. Quel architecte stupide avait conçu cette maison ? Chaque pièce était entourée de vestibules, et ne communiquait avec aucune autre. Quelle perte d'espace…

Alors que Sherlock et John allaient entrer dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine, un homme arriva face à eux et les arrêta.

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, déclara-t-il.

Le détective haussa un sourcil.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Vous devez vous arrêter ici.

\- Mais la porte est juste là, enfin ! protesta Sherlock.

\- Vous n'avez droit qu'à quatre pas, ce tour-ci.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. John intervint, visiblement préoccupé par autre chose - probablement le costume complet d'un jaune particulièrement hideux que portait l'inconnu.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? »

Alors que l'homme ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, le tonnerre résonna à nouveau, beaucoup plus proche, faisant trembler le sol. Soudain, la lumière fut cachée, et John plaqua brusquement Sherlock contre le mur.

« ATTENTION ! »

Un énorme cube de pierre passa en trombe, roulant sur le carrelage dans un fracas assourdissant.

« Qu'est-ce que…?! »

A côté d'eux, l'homme essuya simplement son monocle sur sa veste.

« Eh bien, il n'est pas passé loin, celui-là. Excusez-moi, mais je dois vous laisser. »

Sans plus d'explications, il fit très exactement trois pas et entra dans la cuisine. Sherlock se pencha vers l'ouverture, et écarquilla les yeux.

Dans la pièce au sol en damier noir et blanc et à l'équipement rutilant se tenaient l'homme en jaune et une jeune femme toute de rouge vêtue à la coiffure compliquée. Elle tenait un fume-cigarette noir d'une main gantée d'écarlate.

« Oh, allons, Colonel, vous n'êtes pas sérieux, minaudait-elle en soufflant délicatement une bouffée de fumée.

\- Prouvez-moi que j'ai tort, très chère », répliqua-t-il.

Avec un sourire un peu condescendant, elle tira un morceau de papier de son sac à main et le lui tendit. Le Colonel griffonna quelques mots sur un calepin et lui rendit le papier.

« Hé bien, pardonnez-moi. Au plaisir, Mademoiselle. »

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Le mystère titillait Sherlock, malgré l'agacement. A côté de lui, le médecin avait pâli.

« John ? Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea le détective, perplexe.

\- Je… Je crois que je sais ce qui se passe. Je ne suis pas sûr, pas encore, mais… Non, c'est stupide. » marmonna l'intéressé.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Les intuitions de John étaient souvent fondées, et celle-ci n'avait pas l'air plaisant. Alors que le grondement retentissait à nouveau, sans doute le rocher cubique en pleine roulade, les deux enquêteurs entrèrent dans la cuisine, où la jeune femme en rouge était toujours installée, sa cigarette laissant échapper un filet de fumée claire.

« Oh, encore ? Allez-y, je vous écoute, mais même le Colonel n'a pas réussi à me faire plier, déclara-t-elle sans préambule.

Le défi sous-entendu fit sourire Sherlock. Il laissa les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirer lentement, savourant le moment qui précédait la déferlante. Oh, alors le _Colonel_ ne l'avait pas vaincue ? Mais le Colonel n'était nul _Sherlock Holmes_ , et ça, elle allait rapidement le comprendre, à ses dépens.

Le détective reprit son air sérieux, s'approcha d'elle comme un prédateur de sa proie sans défense, et lui adressa un regard inquisiteur de haut en bas avant de plonger son regard perçant dans les yeux doux qui lui faisaient face.

« Hmm, fit-il. L'assurance exagérée de celle qui croit être le centre du monde, alors que personne ne la connaît vraiment - si l'on ne compte pas la presse peu recommandable. La façade irréprochable un peu trop travaillée de celle qui ne veut pas qu'on fouille dans un passé peu glorieux… Oh, mais c'est tellement lisible, tellement _clair_ , bien sûr, comme si vous pouviez vraiment nier cette partie de vous ! Ah, faire ses débuts dans les films pour adultes, belle façon de se faire sa place, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous ne supporteriez pas que tous vos - faux - amis l'apprennent, de peur qu'ils ne se détachent de vous, voire vous ridiculisent… Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne se privent déjà pas de médire dans votre dos… Bien, bien. Que pouvez-vous nous apprendre que je n'ai pas déjà vu au premier regard ? »

Sherlock se redressa, fier comme un paon, et sentit sa satisfaction augmenter d'un cran encore lorsqu'il vit l'air admiratif sur le visage de John. Il attendit patiemment la réaction de la jeune femme, qui s'était raidie à la mention de sa carrière passée, mais à sa grande déception, elle haussa les épaules.

« Vous en savez déjà beaucoup, mais cela ne vous servira de rien ici… Il va falloir émettre votre hypothèse », répondit-elle simplement.

John poussa un soupir, et avança pour se placer juste à côté de Sherlock, l'air résigné, et prit la parole alors que le détective allait répondre.

« Je soupçonne… Mademoiselle Rose… Vous, quoi… dans la cuisine, avec euh… le chandelier ?

La jeune femme sourit, et fouilla dans son sac à main.

\- Oooh, audacieux ! Mais j'ai un alibi pour ça… »

Elle tendit un petit rectangle de carton à John, et il hocha la tête. Sherlock suivait l'échange, de plus en plus perplexe.

« Est-ce que vous allez me dire à quoi vous jouez ?! s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Au Cluedo, Sherlock. On est _dans_ le Cluedo. »

oOo

« ... Pardon ? »

John soupira et se passa une main nerveuse sur le front. Sherlock l'observa, toujours sidéré par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« John, comment ça, "dans le Cluedo » ? insista-t-il, soucieux de vérifier qu'il avait bien entendu.

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

\- On est des pions de Cluedo. On vient de rencontrer Mademoiselle Rose, et je suppose que l'homme n'était autre que le Colonel Moutarde. Le cube de pierre qui traverse les couloirs, c'est le dé, et c'est pour ça qu'on ne peut avancer que d'un certain nombre de carreaux.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, John. Qui pourrait être assez grand pour lancer un dé pareil ? »

Sa protestation sonnait creux. John était de plus en plus fort au petit jeu des déductions, et il connaissait le Cluedo comme sa poche - il avait souvent essayé de convaincre Sherlock d'y jouer (sans grand succès. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à résoudre de fausses enquêtes dignes d'enfants de neuf ans).

« Je n'en sais rien, hésita l'ancien militaire. Je ne sais pas non plus comment on part d'ici. Je suppose qu'on va devoir jouer le jeu, et trouver le meurtrier du Docteur Lenoir...

A côté de lui, le détective reprit soudain son sang-froid, et lui sourit tandis que Mademoiselle Rose quittait la cuisine en comptant ses pas.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois que tout devrait bien se passer, se rengorgea-t-il. Résoudre l'enquête devrait être d'une facilité affligeante, si tous les suspects sont aussi transparents que cette Rose… »

John secoua la tête, et Sherlock se renfrogna.

« Quoi encore ?

\- Je suis désolé, Sherlock, mais ni ton talent, ni ta logique ne te serviront dans cette affaire. Le coupable, l'arme et le lieu du crime sont tirés au sort, et je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire grand-chose contre le hasard… »

Le visage du détective se ferma encore un peu plus. Le hasard ? Quel était l'intérêt du jeu, si tout n'était dû qu'à la chance ?! Il lâcha un grognement rageur.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, John. Les règles du Cluedo sont stupides et arbitraires. Je refuse de les respecter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ? demanda John, désabusé.

\- Jouer selon mes propres règles. Viens, John. Le jeu commence. »

 _« Oooh, intéressant… »_ fit la voix dans les hauts-parleurs invisibles.

Le détective consultant lança un regard assassin au plafond. On se moquait de lui ? Parfait. Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier.

Il sortit de la cuisine à grands pas, talonné par son fidèle compagnon, et ignora les protestations outrées d'une grosse femme boudinée dans une robe de soie bleu pervenche.

« Mais ce n'est pas votre tour, enfin ! » hulula-t-elle en agitant sa main couverte de bijoux.

Sherlock sentit John lui adresser une moue vaguement désolée sans pour autant ralentir. Ils parcoururent tout le manoir, fouillèrent les pièces à leur façon, émettant des hypothèses sans attendre que le jeu leur en donne le droit. Les autres personnages s'en trouvaient chamboulés, présentant alibi sur alibi sans jamais avoir le temps d'annoncer leurs propres suspicions.

 _« Vous n'êtes pas fair-play, Monsieur Holmes ! »_ protesta la voix, mais elle ne recueillit aucune attention de la part de Sherlock.

Désormais suivis par la horde des suspects excédés, le détective et le médecin les entraînèrent dans un vaste salon richement meublé. Tous les autres comptaient leurs pas, extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais incapables de ne pas suivre le mouvement.

Sherlock grimpa sur une table basse en chêne sculpté, ce qui tira des exclamations horrifiées à ses spectateurs et un petit rire à John.

« Bien ! déclara-t-il d'une voix forte, et la concentration se porta sur lui. J'ai l'honneur et le plaisir d'accuser devant vous… Le professeur Violet, dans le Grand Salon, avec le revolver ! »

Un silence de mort tomba. L'assemblée s'échangea des regards effarés, et tous cherchèrent frénétiquement de quoi invalider la théorie de Sherlock. Le professeur Violet avait pâli, perdant son haut-de-forme au passage, et fouillait fébrilement ses poches.

« Inutile de lutter, Professeur, continua le détective avec un immense sourire triomphant. Bien, comment procède-t-on pour vous remettre aux forces de l'ordre ici ? »

Les regards, cette fois-ci, furent perplexes. Le Colonel Moutarde essuya son monocle nonchalamment.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? La partie est terminée, c'est tout. Vous êtes conscient que tout ceci est fictif, n'est-ce pas ? Le meurtre n'est pas réel », déclara-t-il.

« Sherlock haussa les sourcils, dubitatif, puis tout bascula.

Les personnages se figèrent brutalement, leur peau prit la teinte de leurs vêtements, qui fusionnèrent avec leur corps en une statue de bois peinte. Les murs et les meubles disparurent, ne laissant que leur silhouette sur le sol.

Une main gigantesque apparut au-dessus d'eux et ramassa tous les pions, puis le sol fut soulevé et plié en deux, refermant le salon et le reste du manoir sur lui-même. Sherlock et John s'attrapèrent la main, tentèrent désespérément de garder prise sur la surface désormais lisse, de ne pas se faire écraser entre les deux pans.

Ils passèrent, sans trop savoir comment, de _l'autre_ côté du sol, sur une surface noire et granuleuse, alors que la stabilité revenait. Puis la main géante revint, et John plaqua Sherlock sur le plateau de jeu replié.

« Attention au couvercle ! » eut-il le temps de prévenir.

Puis tout fut noir.

oOo

John se réveilla lentement, ramené à la conscience par une distincte odeur de brûlé. Fronçant les sourcils, et s'attendant à une énième lubie de son colocataire, il s'empressa d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjama avant de descendre dans le salon.

Sherlock était penché devant la cheminée, s'agitant dans son ample robe de chambre bleue, sans que le médecin puisse voir ce qu'il faisait.

« Sherlock ? lança-t-il, la voix encore rauque de sommeil. Pourquoi tu fais du feu maintenant ?

\- Je purifie cet appartement d'une abomination cauchemardesque. »

 _Seigneur._ John s'approcha, et écarquilla les yeux, sidéré.

« Mais enfin Sherlock qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! C'est à moi, ça ! » s'écria-t-il en tentant d'arracher au détective ce qu'il balançait méthodiquement au feu.

En vain. C'était trop tard. Dans la cheminée gisait tristement le contenu de la boîte du Cluedo.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé en review !**

 **Plein de bisous et à bientôt :)**


End file.
